


终焉~The End Of It All

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 丁丁终于成功翻身, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 好景不长
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Dean和Castiel，究竟是好是坏？这取决于你问谁。对这个问题Sam并不确定，但他的反应是Dean最不关心的。这是“余震”的续集，“熔化”的最后一部分。到目前为止，和正剧（第四季）的内容都有轻微的不同。





	终焉~The End Of It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [The End Of It All](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/433696) by strangeandcharm. 



> 原作者NOTE：  
> 好了，就在一周前，我发表了第一篇没羞没臊的同人文，这是我初次涉猎Dean/Castiel。你们的反应如此可爱，所以我又写了一些。如今，在三万字后，它终结在这里。感谢所有评论的人们，如果没有你们，我是做不到的！我真没想到能有如此的反应！谢谢观看！“把你们都吸光哦！”
> 
> 译者的碎碎念：  
> 写这个的时候strangeandcharm大概以为会是完结....所以她还发表了一份声明，说是这个文章就结束于此。（太天真了。。。）以及，前面三篇（熔点-见红-余震）竟然只是在一周内写出来的，真是太可怕了！果然这是真爱啊！  
> 圆括号来自原作者，方括号来字我，通常为注释，偶有吐槽。
> 
> 同样，感谢strangeandcharm写出这么好看的文。And now is 2018,Season 14,ten years after Melting Point (S4),so hope strangeandcharm can write more fics about Dean/Castiel ! Cause fic save the world !

 

 

 

 

弗拉格斯塔夫那事儿完了以后，Dean在医院里躺了两天。

差不多有一半的时间他都在没完没了地抱怨。

第一天他啥也没干，就只是呼呼大睡。他的前臂缠着绷带，每当他抽搐时，IV线就会随之晃动。Sam坐在他床边，凝视着虚空，苍白的脸色和他一模一样。到了第二天他就基本恢复如常，发牢骚，爱抱怨，样样不落，磨着Sam把他带出去。医生检查完毕后，Sam让步了。他们找到一家偏僻的小旅馆，低调了几天，恢复体力，放松，睡觉。或者，至少试着这么做。

Sam一辈子也没有过那么难以入睡的时候。每次他一闭上眼，他就能看到Castiel脸上的表情，看见他把Dean搂在怀里。听见Dean向他低语着，嘴角流露出淡淡的笑意。看见Castiel低下头亲吻着他哥，那种自然的感觉唯有彼此亲密，做过不止一次的人才会在不经意间流露。抗挣，怀疑，震惊，他想要说服自己，这只是搞错了。

Castiel一解开绑着Sam的绳索，就立刻消失得无影无踪，而Sam对自己的所见闭口不谈，自然Dean也就没什么异样，他只是简短地告诉Dean，Castiel救了他俩的命……但他希望自己未曾留意到当他提起天使的名字，他哥眼中闪过戒备的神色。Dean并未再追问，Sam倒也松了口气。

至少有一点，Dean也许已经从伤病中恢复过来了，但他仍不是 ** _Dean_** 。

他只花了五天时间就又开始喝酒。在那之后的某个夜晚，Sam茫然地盯着他的电脑屏幕——看起来像是在研究个案子，但实际上他是在竭力无视眼前浮现的那栩栩如生的画面——天使与人类，正在这个时候，该死的-人间-地狱-Dean撞开了旅馆的房门，手臂上挽着个醉醺醺的黑发女郎，咧开嘴冲他笑着，要他回避一下，让出这个房间。他的嘴咧得那么大，Sam都要怀疑他是不是会受伤了。

叹了口气，他收拾了点东西，挪到外面的车里头呆着，想知道自己是否该高兴点，毕竟Dean找的床伴可是货真价实的女孩儿而不是Castiel。但是他对他哥太了解了，就算这个事实也无法安慰他。Dean明显是在对某件事矫枉过正，他找上一半美国女性来上一发，无非是想重拾他的男子气概。

**_他干吗要刻意至此，莫不是他的男子气概早已根基不稳？_ **

当他坐在车里，看着那柔和扭曲的剪影摇曳着，透过他们旅馆房间的窗帘极尽挑逗之意，真相开始扭曲，搅动着他的胃。

在主的天使与他那特么该死的兄弟之间肯定有事。

Sam长这么大还没被吓到如此地步

 

~ ~ ~

 

他又等了两周，这才鼓起勇气，想着得找到个正确的时间，正确的地点来把他了解到的略微透露一二，至少，要是他能逮着Dean说这事，他可不想被一拳揍扁了鼻子。Dean似乎完全没注意到他变得如此安静，他忙着把自己裹进自个儿的小世界里，折腾到深夜，早上又是醉醺醺的，与他的玩伴咯咯傻笑，嬉闹取乐。有一天晚上，Sam建议他们各开一个房间，他受够了每天晚上都得缩在Impala里百无聊赖，消磨时间，但Dean看起来超不高兴，他只能作罢。他有种感觉，Dean就是要确保自己每时每刻都别独处，甚至包括那些希罕的他没能钓到个姑娘的夜晚。这是因为他老会梦见地狱，噩梦缠身，或是其它更阴险的原因，Sam无法确定。

Dean有时会让他大为惊讶：为我独尊，充满力量，同时又脆弱不堪。这要花上相当功夫才能看透他的层层掩饰，但Sam甚至无法注意到它早就是这样了。

“为什么我们每次来明尼苏达这地儿都会下雨？”Dean就在他身边，发着牢骚，手指在驾驶杆上敲敲打打。“我肯定我们每次到这儿总是冬天，夏天一次也没来过。总是糟透了的天气。”

“至少现在没下雪，”Sam下意识回答道，甚至脑子里还在想着别的事。窗外是倾盆大雨，这就意味着他们即使往外看去也看不到啥东西。这可真有点遗憾，他们停车的位置正好是伊斯塔卡湖北端，再走上几步就是密西西比河的源头。国家公园的风景极美，但天空灰蒙蒙的，这么看去可没有任何乐趣可言。Sam相当确信水精灵只不过是个骗局，而Dean……好吧，他醉醺醺的无法清醒，足足在后座睡了两个小时，这会儿刚刚爬到前排坐下。

“哟，那好吧，要是有下雪我们倒可以堆个雪人玩玩。”Dean俏皮地说着，冲他咧嘴一笑，就像个孩子般天真无邪，Sam感觉他的胸口有什么东西被攥紧了。

**_这不可能是真的，这不可能。_ **

“Dean……”

“伙计，你刚刚看见闪电了没？这马上就有大暴雨了。你确定我们还要在这儿傻等？反正这儿现在一个人也没有，这种天气要是还有人跑这里来就太疯了吧？”

“有些事我需要和你谈谈。”

Dean终于看向他，挑起眉毛。

Sam深吸了口气，然后又再一次深呼吸。天哪，他甚至都没法发出声音。他直愣愣地瞪着前方，视线跟着雨滴，看着它们纷纷砸落在最近才换好的挡风玻璃上，他最终决定这事儿还是得速战速决。

“Dean……”他感觉到自己的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，“我知道了，你和Castiel。”

一个长长的，紧张的沉默从他的身旁弥漫开。接着Dean说道，“这是什么意思？我们怎么了？”但声音低沉，听起来已经自暴自弃，就像他只是装着这么一说。

在那一刻，Sam知道这是真的了。

**_上帝啊，别。_ **

“我看到Castiel吻了你，”他继续轻声说道，侧着头望着他的同伴。

Dean快速地用鼻子吸了口气，鼻翼大张，“什么时候？”

“弗拉格斯塔夫，在他把你从那个恶魔手里救出来之后。”

Dean垂下眼凝视着自己的双手，手指握紧方向盘，“我不记得有这事。”

“你都快不醒人事了。但你看起来一点也不介意。”

“呵。”Dean头都没抬。

“我以为这是我误会了，但Castiel看起来那么……那么……”他说不下去了，“天哪，Dean，你甚至都不否认！我真不敢相信！”

Dean点点头，用力咬紧嘴唇。他瞥了Sam一眼，，眼睛里有什么东西在闪闪发亮；接着他突然转身打开车门，下了车，径直走入雨中。Sam看着他在敞开的车门前走了一会儿，然后深吸了口气，颤抖着，呼吸着。

大雨倾盆而下，打在他头上就像是软软的小子弹，他的头发瞬间就全湿透了，刘海滴着水，耷拉到眼睛上。他跟着Dean走到河边，紧挨着他停下脚步，试图从Dean那绷紧僵直的肩膀线条上猜出他的此刻的心情，看着暴雨把他灰色的牛仔外套变成了黑色。

“不是你想的那样，Sammy。”Dean生硬地说，“不是那样的。”

“我都不知道我在想什么，”Sam回答着，不得不控制着他的声音。他想尖叫，“但我知道我很害怕。我怕你们两个。”

Dean转过身，怒目而视，“我们能搞定自己。”

“讲真？”Sam摇摇头，把手插进大衣口袋。“看看在弗拉格斯塔夫发生了什么事，Dean。Uriel知道你和Castiel，是他把我们送到陷阱里去的。他想杀了我们。”

Dean看着他眨眨眼，“什么？这太疯了吧？Sam，他是个天使。他不会……”

Sam打断了他的话。对此他已经考虑了很久了。“他会，Dean。我们早就知道为了赢得战争他能走得多远，如果他能为此毁了整个城镇，我们又算得上什么？Castiel，他是个天使，Dean——他根本不该和人类牵扯到一起。Uriel会认为他是被污染了。他会设法让这事停下来。这是对上帝的亵渎。”

而他哥信了这个，不再争论。有那么一会儿，他打量着Sam，他的脸色苍白，充满忧虑，接着他转而望向水面。突然，巨大的雷声在他们头顶炸开，Sam被吓得差点没了魂，他想着这是不是天堂在对他们的谈话下达最后的判决。也许这就是。

“这早就停了。”Dean苦涩地说。“自打犹他那天后，我就再也没见过Castiel。好吧，除了在弗拉格斯塔夫，但我完全不记得了。”他抬头望天，雨点打上他的皮肤，又蹦跳开去，“这只发生了两次，Sam。我都不确定第一次算不算，我那会儿根本是迷迷糊糊的。”

Sam猛吸了口气，突然醒悟过来,他被脑子里冒出的念头吓得目瞪口呆，“你差点淹死的那个晚上？”

“是啊。”

“老天，我也在那房间里。你该不会想说你……”

Dean笑了起来，这是完全没料到的，Sam太过震惊，几乎往后退了一步。“他让你睡死了，这样你就啥也不知道。我那时候甚至都没意识到，直到过后才感到那简直太恶心了，如此滥用他的力量。但那会儿，似乎一切就该如此。”

“那他……？”Sam吞了口唾沫，心想着 ** _我简直不敢相信我又在说这个_** 。“他没强迫你吧，是吗？我是说，你不是……你从没想过要……”他说不下去了。毫无疑问这是他和他哥之间最不舒服的一次谈话，没有之一。

“不，Sam，我不是同性恋。”Dean叹了口气，出乎意料他听起来对这个话题并不尴尬。“我一辈子都只想要女人，这并不会因为我突然爱上一个男人就一笔勾销。而且，事实上，考虑到他可不只是个男人……”

“你这说法可是够轻描淡写的。”

“……我想，我可以说这事只是偶然发生，仅此一回。再说了，我还是喜欢女人。”

“好吧，”Sam不无尴尬，“最近，对我来说有点难以不去注意到。我猜……我是说，我想也许你……”他清了清嗓子，“好吧，我想你大概在努力补偿点什么。”

Dean被他给逗乐了，“太特么对了，佛洛伊德博士。也许你需要时不时也来点‘补偿’。你会觉得很享受的。”

他们俩不约而同地沉默了，但这次感觉很轻松。Sam向前走了几步，靠在Dean的肩膀上。他们俩凝视着充满活力的密西西比诞生的源头，看着雨点在水面上投下一个个同心圆，鱼儿在河床上的岩石间跳跃。不多久Sam就感觉到自己已经湿到了骨子里头，但他没有动。

Dean垂下眼，看着脚下的草，开了口，他的话颠三倒四的。“你知道那种感觉，当你第一次爱上某人，你想到的只有撕开他们的衣服？当荷尔蒙和信息素，该死的，象疯子一样击中你，你的脑袋理应起点作用的，但你靠天杀的不知道啥东西在思考了，就是不过脑子，你就是想要他们，想死了，特么太 ** _痛苦_** 了。”

Sam看着他哥，眨眨眼。“我想我知道那感觉，是的。”他回答着，突然一个极不舒服的画面蹦到他面前，Dean撕开Castiel的衬衫……呃。Dean是那么的阳刚之气， ** _那么_** ** _Dean_** ** _，_** 总是和女招待调情，盯着她们紧翘的臀部，评论着哪个胸更好；他简直无法想象他吻着另一个男人，更别说……天杀的他究竟对Castiel干了什么， ** _还是两次_** ！

Dean疲倦地叹了口气，“当我和他在一起，那就像，怎么疯狂都不够。而他对我也一样。就像我们都对彼此上瘾，或者别的什么，连接在一起，通过我的灵魂，我猜。看起来他打从把我自地底坑里捞出来后，就摸透了我。”

“也许你只是……我不知道，以某种方式来表达你的感激，因为他把你从地狱里救了出来。”Sam的声音混杂着绝望和期冀。

Dean摇了摇头，“不，远不止这样。他很孤独，Sam。他喜欢当个人类，而他知道他不能呆在这里，所以，这就把他的心撕碎了。我有点同情他，那种感觉。”

“可惜了，是吗？”他笑了，但声音里毫无笑意，“听起来你们已经为稳固的关系打下了良好的基础。”

“但是他也有黑暗的一面，”Dean继续说道，并没理会他。“你自己也看到过一些迹象：天使们，他们应该是充满光明，慈悲，美好，但他也有——就像你不敢相信的那样——他也有另一面，这很吓人。这太……深不可及，你知道吗？我没法不去想这个。”他笑了，难以置信地摇摇头。“耶稣基督啊，伙计。我没法停下这个念头。他到底对我干了什么？”

Sam想叫他别说了。Castiel只是在利用他，天使们不该和人类纠缠不清，虽然他有种感觉，他们的所做所为，越界的举动在几千年来流传的基督教传说中早有标注。他想告诉Dean他得掌控自己，回到原本的那个Dean，那个Dean才不会被这种古老强大的造物所骗，它们让人类的生命看起来微不足道。但他又回想起在地窖那会儿，Castiel脸上的表情，Dean是如何把手伸到他脸上，而今他凝视着他哥，看到他的脸上充满了渴望，而这一切只能让他心碎。

“我替你难过，Dean。”他说着，靠过去，这样他们的肩膀就挨着彼此。“我不愿意这么说，但无论你们对彼此的感觉如何，这不会有好结果。”

“不，”Dean回答着，他的声音有点儿颤抖，“真的不行，是吧？”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Dean在伊塔斯卡国家公园外的一家小旅馆睡着了。

他醒来时，已置身于世界末日。

他站在一条已经凝固的火山熔岩流上，目力所及之处皆是变黑了的大地，无边无际，在黑暗阴郁的天空下伸展着。风闻起来像是烧灼的焦油与硫磺，他本能地捂住嘴，感觉要窒息了。他惊慌失措，试着控制自己的呼吸。

这该死的到底是哪里？这是啥地方？

“这是未来，”Castiel在他身后说道，“对不起，我得把你带到这里。”

他一个转身，料想他能看到他所熟悉的Castiel就站在那里，但这个Castiel大为不同，他不禁倒吸了口气，震惊不已。外套已经不见了，天使的衬衫被撕破了，鲜血淋漓，靠腰部的地方被扯开了，露出瘀伤，胸口上带着血迹，他的裤子也破了。他把一只胳膊抱在胸前，看起来像是被打断了，但又找不到吊绳来固定。他的脸上满是伤痕和瘀肿，额头割开了个大口子，血沿着脸颊流下，已经半干了。当Dean直愣愣地瞪着他时，他勉强一笑，耸耸肩。

“你瞧，Dean。天使也会受苦。”

“该死的这……发生了什么事？这是哪里？”

Castiel在回答之前硬生生吞了口气，Dean突然明白过来，他正处在痛苦之中；伤害并不止于他的人类皮囊，而是深入到栖身于此的天使本体。他已经看够了Castiel经常体验愉悦之感，但这个？这简直是大错特错。天使本不该流血。

“这是2009年11月2日，”他的声音是唯一听起来还像他的东西。“你所在之地就是今天下午你曾逗留的地方，密西西比河的源头。这将是它一年以后的样子。”

Dean茫然地瞥了他一眼，“明尼苏达会有火山爆发？”

“这全是Lucifer干的。”

Dean大吃一惊，猛吸了口气，“你是说我们输了吗？这是天启？”

Castiel点点头。

“那地球其它地方怎样了？”

“都是这样，Dean。这就是地球。”

Dean看着他周遭的一切，目瞪口呆。他的腿颤抖着，就这么一软，跪倒在地，膝盖撞到光滑的玄武岩，透过牛仔裤，感受着岩石的余温。在表层之下，岩浆仍在某处流动。他以为自己听见了尖叫声，就在他感知的边缘，但那声音一秒钟后便消失了，他满心希望那只是他的想象。

Castiel跪倒在他面前，这动作扯到了伤口，他表情抽搐了一下。

“如果这注定要发生，那我们为什么还要战斗？”Dean哽住了。“我是说，你们这些家伙到处给我们下命令，让我们尽力阻挡封印被打开，如果这就是结局，你都已经知道了？”

“因为这只是无数种可能的未来之一。”Castiel安慰着他，伸出他没受伤的那只手，碰触着Dean的下巴。Dean抬起头看着他，在他的眼里，他看见了慈悲之意，“我们仍能阻止这一切。时间到了。上帝交由我们各自的任务来阻止它。”

“很好，”Dean喊着，松了口气。他把发抖的手贴在地面上，让自己镇定下来。“谢了，呃，感谢上帝。有那么一会儿我以为一切都完了，这就是终结，我们所做的一切都是白费功夫。”他勉强笑了笑，“伙计，别再对我做这种事了。”

“我还想对你做些别的事。”Castiel说着，他的声音异常悲伤。

Dean上下打量着他，“我不太确定你这会儿身体还能……”他开口说着，天使摇摇头。

“不，Dean，不是现在。过一会我就会带你回家，我也会恢复到正常的状态。这个……”他耸耸肩，低头看着自己，“这是我一年以后的样子，在战争结束之后。”

“噢，”Dean咽下感叹，“一场恶战，嗯？”

Castiel的面孔扭曲了，不知是因为痛苦还是悲伤，Dean无法分辨，“我宁可不去体验它们，这就关系到我想说的事了。”他叹了口气，越过Dean的肩膀，望向荒凉的地平线。“我被训诫，我们之间不得再有私通，Dean。这是我们最后一次可以取悦彼此。我们应该充分利用它。”

Dean瞪大眼睛看着他，“训诫？”过了一会儿他重复着。

“是，你会惹我分心。显然战争更为重要。”

Dean皱起眉头，突然间生气了。“我以为，你不是告诉过我你有自由意志？这特么关别人什么事？你为什么要那么听话？祂叫你做啥就做啥——你算祂的奴隶还是啥东西？祂没有权利……”

然后他停了下来，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我这是在唆使一个天使背弃上帝的命令，对吧？”他用一只手搓了搓脸，“圣母啊，见鬼了我。这简直要疯了。”

Castiel笑了，但他立刻哆嗦了一下，这一笑差点把他嘴唇上的结痂的伤口又撕开了。他看上去苍老，破碎不堪，像是他已经看得太多，也做得太多，Dean怀疑在这一版本的未来中，Castiel注定要死去。这一念头让他的心拧紧，像是他在露天游乐场上体验的什么重力对抗。

“相信我，Dean。我希望事情能有所不同。但我把你带到这里是想告诉你，如果我们不遵从上帝的旨意，事情就会沦落至此。没有什么比阻止这样的未来更重要了。”

Dean环顾四周。周围真是——用一句话形容，啥都没有：没有生命，没有希望，没有未来。他听到风中传来尖叫声，而他知道自己的耳朵这次可没有幻听。

“我想我明白了。”他说，“我们能现在就走吗？”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

他们站在一个毫无特色的旅馆房间内，Dean完全不知道这是哪。墙壁是绿色的，地板是红色的，粉红色的窗帘拉上了，床单则是橘色的。这配色简直丑爆了，但Dean已经习惯倒头就睡的旅馆差不多都是这种风格，对此他已习以为常。对他来说这感觉就像是到了家，虽然品位有够怪。

“你找了个很棒的地方。”他说道，看着他的Castiel站在他身边，完整，健康，干净，他松了口气。

Castiel扫视了一下房间。“没人能听见我们。”他说。Dean都不想问他咋就能知道，他也没兴趣问问这到底是哪。

“就这样了？”取而代之，他脱口问道。感觉到胸口一阵发闷，他不想把这当作就要这样无可挽回，永远失去了。“我们是要来场告别性爱？然后我们就再也不会见面？这算啥？一部蹩脚的爱情悲剧小说？”

“我们还是会见面的。”Castiel仔细地看着他，“我们只是不能私通。”

“‘私通’？”Dean控制不住自己，他笑了起来，声音刺耳，带着酸楚。“对你来说就只是这样？下到地球，随便找些热辣的，不带附加条件的男男来上一发，然后拍拍翅膀回家，在你天堂的床头柱上刻下一刀，这事儿就算过了？”

“那你想这事要怎么结束，Dean？”Castiel回道，他的音调高了起来，突然看起来异常恼火。“你难道是想要我们就这样头也不回奔进落日？我们够幸运的，这事竟能瞒住这么久。”

“我没觉得幸运！”Dean厉声说道，忘乎所以。“我觉得被用够了。你想要什么你就任意夺取，你得到了，现在你这么撒手就走，好像啥都没发生过——像是这对你根本无所谓！”

接下来他知道的是，他被紧紧地压在身后的墙上，Castiel的双手拽着他的衬衫，把他压得死死的。天使的脸离得那么近，他都能闻到他的呼吸，即便他为着突如其来的举动惊得喘不过气，那气息仍唤起的记忆中极尽欢愉的感觉，令他的身体刺痛不已。

“我得到了我想要的？”Castiel咬着牙，声音都变调了，像是快死了一般。“我能想要什么？我来到人间，是要阻止Lucifer毁了你所珍爱的一切。在这里我有更重要的任务，你也知道，我刚刚让你看到过的，如果我失败了这世界就会是怎样的下场。我并未得到我想要的，Dean Winchester——除了痛苦和失败，我什么也没得到。我看见我的亲族战亡，我看到无辜的人类受苦，死去。我看见你，Dean，在地狱里忍受非人的折磨，而你认为在那以后，我能仅仅把你用用就算？我不是为了操你才把你从永恒的折磨中拖出来！你难道不知道就在这里，在我和你之间发生了什么？难道你一点也不知道自己放出了什么？”

他停了下来，呼吸急促，Dean发现自己竟是无言以对。这是他听到过Castiel说得最多的一回。当那些话语离开他的嘴唇，他感觉到房间的四个角落被阴影占据，突然间空气中充满了静电，仿佛天使的怒气已经冲破了他的身体，清楚地表露无疑。他感到手臂上汗毛倒竖，甚至隐隐作痛。

“不，”过了一会儿，好不容易让自己镇定下来后，他回答道，“我不知道，告诉我，我在这里放 ** _出_** 了什么？”

Castiel凝视着他的眼睛，深深地看了进去，他靠得那么近，Dean的眼前全是他那清澈的蓝色虹膜。他再一次感到了，他在广袤的沙漠中感觉到的那样，像是Castiel想要告诉他什么，但他无法理解那些话语，无法理解他眼中的深意，这让他心神不宁，像是他内心深处有个大洞，他永远也无法将之填满。当Castiel继续凝视着，他开始感到恶心，他的脑子仿佛被不断堆积的压力挤压着，他颤抖着，握紧拳头，苦撑着自己不要倒下。

“求你，”他恳求着，声音破碎不堪，“停下来……！”

一声呻吟，带着些毫无掩饰的情感（失望？悲伤？），Castiel放过了他。他穿过房间走到床边坐下，把肘部撑在膝盖上，双手捂着脸。Dean仍旧靠在墙上，努力让自己的呼吸恢复正常，这特么是怎么回事？当他站在那里，阴影开始褪去，空气又也恢复如初，电流的痕迹消失无踪，他知道Castiel现在已不再愤怒了。

他向前走了一步，清清嗓子。“那是怎么回事？”他平静地问道。

Castiel摇摇头，仍把脑袋埋在手里，“这无关紧要了。”

“你想要告诉我一些事。”

“如果你没法听到我说什么，那就无关紧要了。”

Dean用手撑着臀部，一阵无力，“圣母啊，你这特么真是废话，伙计。要你别绕弯好好回答就那么难？这简直是对牛弹琴！”

Castiel用鼻子轻哼出声，这大概是在笑吧，但不知为何听起来毫无笑意。

Dean抬头看着天花板，“我们能有多久？”

“几个小时。”

“那不够啊。”

“你也许会希望早点离开。要是太久的话Sam就会注意到你不在了。”

Dean感到内疚碾过他的胸口，但他克制住了。“他背着我溜走好几回了。让他也尝尝这滋味。”

Castiel抬起头看着他，叹了口气。刚刚那个力量爆棚，令人敬畏的造物已经消失了，他看起来又只是个人类了，就像在世界末日那会儿一般破碎不堪。Dean感到一阵心悸。 ** _这真的是最后一次了。我们可以把彼此操到脑子一片空白，直到真正心满意足，然后各回各家。不再有亵渎，不再有恐惧。只是天使和他手下的一枚棋子，连手都用不着再碰一下。就好像我们根本就没有爱过，不是吗？_**

在他胸口，有什么东西绷紧了，他不能——他无法——辨认。在他面前，Castiel那副样子，就像他刚刚与地狱所有的军队恶战一场，然而失败了。

“我很抱歉，Cas，”他想都没想，脱口而出，“我不该对你说那些话。我并不是有意要伤害你。我忘了其实你也是有感觉的。你的力量太容易影响……你的……你掌控的世界……我想，”他低下头，“我就是个混蛋。”

“是，”天使回答道，“你就是。”

Dean看着他，目光闪烁。

Castiel咧开嘴笑了，大大的笑容，整个表情都变了。他从未见过这样的笑容展现在他的脸上，整张脸像是瞬间被照亮了，不是假笑或只是隐忍的微笑，让他就像个不要脸的小子，刚刚约上了对门的女孩，迫不及待地跑去昭示天下。

“你该多笑笑，”Dean不无惊讶，“这笑容太合适你了。也许再学会开几个玩笑——你总是那么……”他本想说“沮丧”但这看起来有点不太合时宜，“忧郁。”顿了一下，他补上了这个词。

“我努力想成为人类。”Castiel回答着，他低下头看着自己的双手，又抬起头，“我会降低自己的防御，这个皮囊会更容易受伤死亡。你必须确保我能及时刹车，免得我再次失控，再来次移山倒海。”

好吧，也许他也能开点玩笑，虽然不咋地。“或者我的耳膜。”Dean点点头，庆幸自己的声音听起来挺轻快的。“顺便一说，你还欠着我那辆车的修理费，要换那些车窗可需要一大笔钱。”

“给我开帐单啊？”Castiel嘲讽着，Dean感到一股热流从他的背直窜而下。

“哦，我喜欢你这样。”他傻笑着，走近床边。

Castiel站了起来，“你喜欢我像这样？”他问，漫不经心，随手一拉就把领带扯掉了。他蓝色的眼眸钻入了Dean的眼睛里，那就是了，在那天早些时候他想要向Sam解释的感觉，所有的信息素，天杀的在他的身体里炸裂开去，他体内的每一个原子都在叫嚣着，要他冲上去撕开他同伴的衣服。

他咧嘴一笑，突然感觉自己终于活了过来，这几周来他一直是行尸走肉，自从那片沙漠，那一刻Castiel冲进他的身体里，把整座山夷为平地以来，这还是头一遭他感到自己充满活力。

“给我停住不许动，恶棍！”他命令着，Castiel的手正要解开其它衣物，他僵住了。Dean站在他面前，上上下下仔细审视着他，无意中模仿着天使的标志性动作，歪着脑袋打量着他。“你做得一点也不对。”Dean明快地说着，接着拽着他同伴的大衣和西装外套，猛地一扯，一下就把它们全部拉了下来，Castiel被拽得踉踉跄跄，衣服从他的胳膊上被扯掉了。

“他妈的我想这么干已经好几周了，想死我了！”Dean喃喃自语，更多的是在安慰自己，他把手伸向Castiel的衬衫，故意用力撕开它，感觉到纽扣不知道飞向哪去了，而布料在他的手掌下破裂。Castiel喘着气，明显吓了一跳，Dean则得意洋洋。他本是想继续脱掉同伴的衣服，但一看见天使赤裸的胸膛他就啥也管不上了。他从喉咙底发出一声低沉的咆哮，一只手顺势从Castiel的腰部滑上了他的乳头，手指探进被毁了的衬衫之下，消失了，他的另一只手在衬衫的布料下抚摸着，打着圈探索着，最后环抱着他的腰。Castiel先是认真地看着他，但紧接着Dean的拇指捻上了他的左乳，他禁不住喘着气，仰起头，无法自持。这让他的脖子完全暴露无遗，喉节突出，像是要冲出去一般。Dean迫不及待地舔了上去，甚至都未过脑，他的舌头已经在Castiel的脖子上懒洋洋地滑动着，他用另一只手把他拉得更近，两人的下身紧挨在了一起。

“这感觉太好了。”Castiel呻吟着，Dean情不自禁地想到他现在看起来多么象个人类，太令他惊讶了。一只手落在他的脖子上，轻轻地搓揉着，接着滑进他的头发里，手掌压着他的脑袋让他不得不向下移动。直到他滑到他的胸膛时，那只手放开了他，Dean对自己会心一笑，他猜Castiel一定爱死了他玩弄他的乳头。天杀的，谁不喜欢？

他把他的衬衫推到一边，满足了他，他玩弄着他右边的乳头，吮吸着，感觉到在他的舔舐下那地方渐渐发硬。他的皮肤尝起来带着咸味，他能感觉到Castiel的心脏在他的胸膛深处跳动着，证明他是活着的，他正呼吸着，而不只是一具死了的皮囊套着四处游走。Dean的脑海中突然闪现出他第一次见到Castiel的情景，在那个夜晚，他的那一刀刺穿了Castiel的心脏，他忍住颤抖，舌头舔过光滑的肌肤，那本该是他令天使受伤的地方，但他已找不到任何伤口，仿佛他的罪恶感也随之消散。天使能自愈……虽然他已经亲眼见过他们并非对一切都能免疫。

“别停下，”Castiel催着他，轻轻捏着他的肩膀，“求你。”

“抱歉，”Dean靠着他的胸膛呼吸着，这才发现他完全停住了，他想起稍早那会儿看见的Castiel，浑身是伤，鲜血淋漓。他把手从他同伴的背后移开，站直身体，引来了对方一脸困惑。

“什么？”

Dean看着他的肩膀，继而将视线迎上他的眼睛。“我想为你做点别的。”

“你到底是……”

Dean没让他说完，他把一只手放在他的胸口上，逼着他后退，直到他撞上没离多远的墙壁。Castiel被结结实实地撞了一下——这比Dean想要的略粗暴了点，见鬼，这也没啥——Castiel嘟囔着，但他安静地站着，任由Dean扯掉他半毁了的衬衫。他把自己的衬衫也脱了，丢到床上，但他们下半身都还整整齐齐（至少在这一刻，随便啦）。然后他转过身对着Castiel，咧开嘴，希望这个笑容看起来有够危险。

“你准备好了吗？”

Castiel没有回答，只是用他的眼睛仔细看着Dean的脸，继而放低视线，游走在他赤裸身体上。他伸出手，抚摸着他的肋骨，他的手指弄得Dean发痒，随着手指掠过不禁跟着颤动着。

“太美了。”Castiel说着，似乎每次他们在一起他都会重复这句话，像是他想要一次又一次试图说服自己，他所看到的东西是真实的。

这是个温柔的时刻，但此时Dean可不想太温柔。他抓住Castiel到处乱摸的手，握住他的手腕把它推到墙上，对另外一只手也如法炮制，让他伸直双臂，就好像被钉上十字架一般——尽管当他牢牢地钳制住他的双手时，这个念头突然窜进他的脑子里，他面对的可是圣经中所描述过的容器，他根本无权染指。相反，他靠上前去，舔着Castiel的脖子，舌头从他的耳垂一路划到肩膀，沿着他的锁骨向下，然后对另一边再来一轮。他抬起头来，沿着他的下巴一点点啃过去，然后是嘴唇，耳垂，闭上他的眼睛，只用他的嘴唇和舌头品味着这个男人，沉浸在他无法辨认的滋味中，那样好，那样令他狂喜。弯下腰，他一路向下，吻上他爱人的胸膛，用他的牙齿对着每个乳头都细细品尝，感受着在他的逗弄下，这具身躯竟然冒出汗来。Castiel的胸膛像是顶着他的嘴唇，他开始呼吸变快，越发沉重，他的喉咙溢出一声轻柔的啜泣，满怀着欣喜之意，从Dean的头顶飘过。

Dean向更低处进发，他用舌头在Castiel的肚脐里搅动一番，对方顿时全身颤抖起来，他简直爱死这个反应了。接着天使想要动动胳膊，Dean立刻反应过来，他站直身体，再次与他面对面，“不！”他命令着声音沙哑，“你哪也不准去。”

Castiel挣扎了一下，Dean把他狠狠摔回墙上，逼上一步，用身体和双手压住他，瞬间凌驾在他之上的力量令他陶醉。当然了，他知道只要Castiel乐意，动动念头就能把他丢过房间，但天使似乎很享受此时任他摆布，他停止反抗，安静地与Dean对视着。

“这好多了，”Dean笑了，点点头，“你不准动，除非我让你动。”

Castiel舔了舔嘴唇。这是貌似挑逗，但看起来完全是他下意识的举动，Dean无视了它。比起亲吻他，Dean把自己的脑袋埋进他的肩窝，轻轻地咬着肩膀那柔软的肌肉。Castiel颤抖着，Dean决定继续碰碰运气，他咬得更用力了，甚至力道大到足以留下瘀伤，这会儿他感觉到他的同伴在他的嘴下绷紧身体。

“啊哈……”Castiel只顾喘息了，这声音柔软温和，全然心满意足，顿时Dean觉得他的分身抽动着，像是自行活了过来。

既然如此，Dean想了想，他的想法变了，带着点邪恶。 ** _他从未感受过疼痛，所以把这个和愉悦混合在一起绝对刺激到他了_** 。Castiel的反应给了他新玩法，他贴着他的身体往下滑了几分，直到他碰到了他的左乳，他靠了上去，张嘴就咬。Castiel似乎察觉到他的意图，身体绷紧，双手尽管被Dean按得死死的，还是想着要缩回去，但Dean仍牢牢地控制着他。他仔细地掂量着，咬下去的力道恰到好处，既不会留下伤口，又刚好能造成瘀青。这一次他得到一声低沉的呻吟，这声音妙极了，让他脖子后面的汗毛都跟着欢乐起舞。

“D~Dean，”Castiel的声音像是被折磨够了，Dean换了一边继续攻克，他终于大叫了出来。他顺着墙往下滑了几分，但Dean用自己的身体堵了上去，把他紧紧顶在墙上，不让他滑到地上。他的手现在全是汗，他的手臂开始酸痛起来，钳住Castiel的力道也就没有先前那么大了，但他不在乎， ** _天哪，他一点也不在乎_** 。

“你这个天使是个小变态，知道吗？”他揶揄着，陶醉在Castiel赤裸的肌肤扑面而来的灼热中。

Castiel张开嘴想回答他，但Dean就相中了这一刻，用自己的右膝分开天使的双腿，轻柔地顶着他的胯部，把他托高了点。他知道自己毫无疑问蹭到了他的那个小家伙，他知道这一定感觉妙极了，因为Castiel的眼睛顿时睁大了，从他嘴里唯一能吐出的声音只是一声微弱无助的“哦……”

他们的双眼又在同一水平线了。Dean收起腿，挺身向前，让两人的下半身紧挨着，这一来就比他想的还要更接近Castiel的嘴唇。但他现在还不想吻他，所以他侧过脸，晃动臀部，蹭着他的同伴。Castiel从墙上拱起身体，迎合着他，想要推倒Dean，但Dean的位置仍占上风，他把天使推平，不让他离开墙面。他猛撞着他，享受着他在移动时牛仔布挤压着他的分身，他知道自己的动作对Castiel也有同样的效果——他已经能感觉到他有多硬。他调整自己的位置，让他们彼此的小家伙能紧挨着，然后猛地撞上他，他寻思着他这样能玩多久，如果他就这样到了，那会太快吗？那接下去几个小时他们还能做啥？

过了一会儿Castiel替他解决了这个问题。他毫不费力地甩开Dean的手，象只猫一样扭动着，一下子就把Dean压在墙上，就在一秒前他还被压着的同一位置。这发生得太快了，Dean感到自己的脑袋被拧了一圈。

好吧，看来Castiel已经玩够了扮乖乖了。

“够了，”天使警告着，浮现出危险的笑意，“现在轮到我。”

“哦，糟，”Dean被呛住了，又是那熟悉的感觉，提醒着他这可是一个比他强大得多的造物。

但Castiel似乎就只想吻他，除此之外他啥也不要，Dean简直无法抱怨。他张大嘴巴，任由他们的舌头冲撞，缠绕，扭动，开始是在他的嘴里，接着不知怎么的跑到了Castiel的嘴里去了。他真的爱死这个了，Dean想着，有那么点不太高兴；倒不是说他不喜欢接吻，他想要更加……激烈点的玩意。不过，至少这会儿他没那么硬了，好吧，可能这就是为啥Castiel要这么没完没了地吻他，估计是想先灭灭火？

这依旧感觉太奇妙了。

Castiel呻吟着，气息钻进他的嘴里，Dean下意识也发出同样的呻吟声，他怀疑自己是不是就这么吸进他的气息就能醉倒了。这时，Castiel的一只手突然摸着他的脸颊，另一只手感觉托住了他的臀部，Dean睁大眼睛，意识到自己的双手仍然被牢牢地固定在墙上。

**_Castiel_ ** **_用意念控制着他，让他无法动弹。_ **

他震惊不已，想要摆脱瞬间就将他攥紧的恐惧之爪——在他有生之年，太多恶魔对他干过这档子事，对他而言这种感觉可没有一丁点好事——但在他内心仍有几分别扭的傲气，他就是不想让Castiel知道。他从他嘴里挣脱了几秒，拉开点距离，咬着牙，都快窒息了，“那是作弊，”他只来得及说出这几个字，Castiel又用嘴封住他的唇，后半句话就被他给硬生生吞没了，他的舌头也随之被接管，天使的气息跟着涌进他的肺。

也许这就是为什么Dean开始感到头晕目眩。它迅速向他袭来，他先感到脑袋在旋转，接着是腿开始摇晃。他想要给Castiel提个醒，但无法摆脱他的热吻，突然之间，他通过鼻子得到的空气不够了，他想自己快要窒息了。他用身体推着撞着对方，但Castiel则以为他是激情难抑，狠狠地把他推回到墙上，Dean从喉咙里挤出惊恐的声音，他意识到这一切要是不立刻停下来，他就该昏过去了……

然后，谢天谢地，Castiel停了下来，退开一步。Dean的胳膊猛地跌落下来，如果Castiel没有及时接住他，他就要倒到地上去了。两只手滑进他的腋下托住他，把他拉到床上。Dean向后倒下，闭着眼，这样就不至于看到天花板在眼前旋转。

“对不起，”Castiel说着，声音嘶哑，慌乱不安。

“伙计，你真没救了，那么爱接吻。”Dean艰难地回答着，用手揉揉眼睛。他感到嘴唇好痛。

“我让你过载了。”Castiel还在道歉，“原谅我。”

Dean喷笑出声，“你这说得像是我会对这事儿有什么不满？还没有谁能吻到让我昏过去，我可是一辈子都在找这样的女人。”

Castiel坐了上来，床随之晃了一下。天使温柔地抱起他，让他靠着自己，头就枕在他的臂弯里。Dean睁开眼睛，看见Castiel正目不转睛地盯着他，微微皱着眉。

“我很好，”他向对方保证，“只要让我歇一分钟。”

Castiel的目光流转，凝视着Dean的手臂。他拉起他的左手，指尖从他的小臂划过，沿着那天晚上在弗拉格斯塔夫留下的细细的红色伤疤，那些伤痕在Dean略显苍白的皮肤上仍很刺眼。Dean因他的抚摸而颤抖着，这并不痛，就还是几个星期前的事，但这仍像是Castiel在碰触着某些太过敏感，无法承受的区域。当他的同伴又抓起他另一只手，用手指细细检查着伤口时，他感觉到一口气堵在胸口，快要不能呼吸了。

但Castiel吻了上去，他的舌头沿着伤疤舔了下来，一寸一寸，难以置信，温柔之极，Dean发誓他从未有过这样的体验：像是不知怎么的，那舌头竟通过伤疤直入他的身体，安抚着他的灵魂。

“哦，上帝啊，”他倒抽了一口气，在Castiel的臂弯里颤抖着，“你是怎么知道的？”

“你觉得呢？”Castiel反问道，他的手覆上了Dean肩膀上的掌印。

Dean僵住了。他没搞错，Castiel与他的灵魂联结在一起。他们俩从未象现在这样紧密相连。这感觉贯穿过他全身，如此强烈，极度兴奋，宛如高潮，有那么一瞬他真以为自己要去了。这感觉就像是他这辈子经历过的所有喜悦都同时涌现，但无关 ** _性爱_** ——这种感觉如此纯真，像是他生命中最快乐的事。当他们在一个偏僻的小镇上呆满一个学期，Sammy在足球赛里进球得分，他是那么自豪；他看着父亲开怀大笑，但下一瞬泪流满面，只为着看到Pastor Jim那蹩脚的老片“ ** _我爱露西_** ”；他看着Sam躺在肮脏的床垫上一动不动，好久好久，最终活了过来；在佛罗里达，塔拉哈西市，那年他十四岁，偷着摸进Metallica的演唱会现场，欣喜若狂，因为他们的开场曲就是 ** _Enter Sandman_** ；[Enter Sandman，Metallica乐队最经典的歌曲之一，获得过格莱美最佳重金属歌曲奖]他拥抱着妈妈；他看着Sam宣布他与Jess订婚……

他喘着粗气，迅速地把胳膊从Castiel的手中挣脱出来。这太过了，太多画面在他眼前闪现。他无法确定自己是不是能受得了。他感觉这就像是个电脑硬盘，太满了，转不动了，摇摇欲坠，形将崩溃。

“Dean？”

“我没事，”他喘息着，转过身去，“只是……有点管不过来。”

有那么一会儿，Castiel打量着自己的手，然后他张开手指，迎上Dean的手，十指交握。“看起来我一直把你逼得太过了。”[这句话直白的说法： “我一直在推你，太过用力（硬）了。” 所以下文黄暴丁予以回应= =。在中文里也能用类似的谐音词比如：“我一直在逼你，太急了。”丁也可以答：“我还能让你再激起来。”但问题是，文盲丁又没有那么文艺Orz...]

Dean平静地吸了口气，忍着不让自己笑出声。“哦，别担心，我们还有充足的时间让你再硬起来。”

他感到有什么东西在他头发上移动着，意识到Castiel正亲吻着他的头顶。抬头一看，天使正在哭泣。

“嗨，”他呛了一下，大吃一惊，“怎么了？”

Castiel任眼泪流淌，也不去擦，他只是低下头看着Dean，微笑着，“ ** _Enter Sandman_** 真是首很棒的歌。”

Dean目瞪口呆地凝视着他，“你全看到了？”

“是的，真是太美妙了。”

Dean想了想，“为什么我就看不到你的任何东西？”

“它不是以这样的方式。即使你能看到，我们体验事物的方式也……远远不同，你无法理解。”

Dean细细地看着他，在他的眼中看见他所熟悉的悲伤。失落，空虚，他所触及的生命带来的回忆也不属于他。怪不得体验Dean的欢乐对他而言意味深重。他握紧了与Castiel交缠在一起的手指，抬起另一只手抚摸着他的脸颊，用拇指轻轻拭去他脸上的水气。

“你知道吗？”

“嗯？”

“我知道你是Metallica的粉丝后就更喜欢你了。”

Castiel笑了。真-正-的- ** _笑了_** ，他的头向后仰去，所流露出来的一切，笑声在房间里回荡。Dean挺直身体坐到床上，这样他就能在他还笑着的时候抱住他，让他吃惊的是，把他拉得那么近，这几乎让他感到痛苦，他们就保持着那样的姿势好久没动。Dean觉得Castiel可能会靠在他肩膀上哭泣，但该死的，这又不是说得好像他从来就没有为自己哭过。

尤其是现在。

过了一会儿，他感到Castiel靠得更近了，柔软的嘴唇落在了他的脖子上。他闭上眼，品味着这一感受，他感到 ** _这_** 就是了，这就要结束了，而他们在接下来的几分钟里要做的事，将令他们在余生中都回味不止。Dean把手指深深埋进他爱人的头发里，收紧，轻柔地将他拉开了点，让他们能好好地看着彼此，他玩味地凝视着那双眼睛。

“我得先问问，”他说，“你想要怎么来？温和地慢慢来，还是要玩快点，带劲的？”

Castiel现在完全没有了泪水，他的眼眸中有什么一闪而过，这就是答案了。

“很好。”Dean说。

这就是他的暗示了，在那之后，一切都下地狱去吧，虽然，当然，这不是字面上的意思。Dean猛地把Castiel推回床上，几乎把他的裤子扯了下来，一边还忙着扯掉自己的裤子；他们纠缠着，连同脱了半截的衣服，揉皱了的床单都混在一起，乱七八糟，几分钟后，Castiel不知什么时候已经趴在床垫上，而Dean发现自己两腿分开跨坐在他的大腿上。他俯身向前，让他的分身逗弄着他的同伴赤裸的屁股，他的双手顺着曲线滑到Castiel全然光裸，颤抖着的背上，有如要给他按摩一番。他揉捏着温暖微湿的肉体，沿着他的脊柱落下一串轻啄，听着Castiel立刻轻柔地呻吟着，埋进了枕头里。

然后他想到，他已经很久都不指望能有这个了，终于他能有机会干上一次，这一辈子都没做过的事，他只是从理论上知道要如何去做，但他技术如何都不重要了，无论如何Castiel都会享受它的。他往手上吐了点唾沫，撸了撸已经发硬的阴茎，小心翼翼，进入了他。一开始，他感觉到爱人的身体在他身下绷紧发抖，但Castiel一个字也没说，他只是攥紧了床单，肩膀上的肌肉随之拧紧，于是Dean不再纠结这事对错与否，放任自己沉进更深处。

 ** _我不知道他操我的时候我是不是看起来就像那样？_** Dean想着，紧接着那全然纯粹的紧致包裹着他的分身，他不禁大声咒骂，将一切抛之脑后。这是极乐；他从未知道还有这样的感觉，完美，不能再好，他试探着猛地一顶，坐实了他的猜想，没错，这绝对超乎想象，甚至比被操的感觉还好。这提醒了他应该往更深处开拓，找到那个让他欲火焚身的位置，如此一来他就能让Castiel也体验一番。他轻松地再进一步，一只手滑到他同伴的身下，抬起他，两人贴得更近，Castiel突然抽搐着呻吟出声，口中含糊不清地喊着Dean的名字，溃不成军。

哦，Baby， ** _一发上垒。_**

他用一只手搂住Castiel的腹部，另一只手则移到他的分身上，哦，他已经硬了，灼热，准备好了，倒不是说他有期待什么别的东西。他上下快速撸动着，在他心里有个小小的声音在为他的技术喝彩——毕竟除了自己，他从没对别人干过这个——他开始用同样的节奏抽插着Castiel的屁股，引得他的情人抑制着，难为情地气喘连连。随着时间的流逝，他听见自己每戳进一次就发出含糊不清的哼声，他越顶越快，越冲越深，当Castiel哀怨地呻吟着，轻柔地一连串有如祷告，但说的却是“ ** _操，操，操，操……_** ”合着他撞击的节奏，充满着愉悦与痛苦。这亵渎的言语竟是出自一位天使之口，不由得让他更硬了，决心用他拥有的每一丁点力量去操透他。他的手已经全是汗，而Castiel的分身开始渗出前液，滴落到他的手指上，警告着他的同伴已经快到了；Dean想和他一起去，这看起来似乎他就要愿望成真了。

Castiel又叫着他的名字，Dean突发奇想，做了件自己也没料到的事。他把手放在天使的肩膀上，恰恰就在他自己被标记的同一位置，他用力按下去，不但是用手，而且以全部的意志想要深深地按下去。他不知道为何要这样做——这是出于Castiel的意念操纵吗？——但反应却很惊人。在他身下，Castiel猛然弓起身子，这个举动犹如点燃火花，肌肉收紧，绞动着他的分身，一阵极度狂喜从深处猛然窜出，他再也忍不住了。刹那间，他释放出一切，榨出每一滴；沉默了一会儿，接着就是一片寂静，一切都消失殆尽，他迷失在感官中，连声音都发不出了，几乎无法留意Castiel也跟着抽动着，射了他一手。

一切都结束了，他疲倦地压倒在Castiel的背上，喘得好像他刚来了个一英里跑冲刺。[原文为run a four-minute mile，男子短跑一英里四分钟大关，意指突破极限] Castiel等了一两分钟，然后从他身下扭动出来，轻柔地把Dean翻过身，让他能好好地躺下。Dean仍闭着眼睛，兴奋的感觉仍在他的身体里流窜。这实在太美妙了，甚至，宽广无际。这就像是只存在于色情电影里的性爱，只能是这样吧？相遇，如此热辣，如此美好，就像他们已联结在一起。他的胸口像是被一条绳子紧紧地绑着。天杀的圣母啊……他怎么能就此放弃？

手指掠过他的睫毛，一根根扫过去，他睁开眼睛眨了眨，“嘿。”

“嘿。”Castiel说。他的脸涨得通红，湿漉漉的，头发像是被粗暴地扯过，乱蓬蓬的。

Dean用手抚过他的脸颊，感受着那硬硬的胡茬戳过指尖，微微发痛。“真美，”他说着，用一根手指细细摩挲着Castiel的嘴唇。这么叫他实在有点奇怪，但是现在他有点理解为啥天使最喜欢这样说他，这再合适不过，除此之外，再无别的说法。

Castiel轻轻咬住他的手指。尽管他看起来像是在闹着玩，但在他的眼中有点别的什么东西，Dean并不想看到。

“这一次你没有毁掉啥东西么？”他打量着，环顾四周，“地球没有动。”

“对。”

“怎么会这样？”

作为回答，Castiel动了一下，这样Dean就能看清他左边的胳膊。有那么一会儿，Dean无法理解他到底看到了什么。接着他坐了起来，完全震惊了，他伸出手指，试探地碰了一下那个烙在Castiel皮肤上的手印。

“这是……我干的吗？”

“是你做的。”Castiel看起来并不生气，也不痛苦，或是高兴，他的表情难以理解。

Dean用声口哨以表达自己的震惊，“这该死的到底是什么？”

“一个封印。你用它来让我不至于爆发，不至于伤害你。你用它拴住了我。”

Dean皱起眉头，“我不明白。”

“没事的，Dean。”Castiel把手放在Dean的掌印上，他感到熟悉的刺痛窜过他的身体，虽然这次他并未感到象之前那样的喜悦。“这什么也不是。”

“这会痛吗？我伤着你了吗？”

“不。”

Dean对上他的目光，“我对你们这些家伙实在有太多东西不了解了。”

Castiel叹了口气，眼睛低垂，“我得走了。我被召唤了。”

Dean沉默了。

Castiel也没再说话，但他把手从Dean的肩膀上放了下来，转而握住他的手掌，轻轻地捏着。

“我不能……我不知道我能不能说再见，Cas。”Dean最终说道，他很自豪自己的声音还能保持如常。

“你会没事的，Dean Winchester。”

“那又怎样？下一次我们见面的时候，我要假装这一切都没发生过吗？假装我们对彼此都没感觉？”他的目光落在了天使肩膀上，看着那个掌印，“我们要怎么才能做到那样？”

Castiel转开头，他咽下一口气，喉结跳动着。“你已经看过世界末日，这应该能给你足够的动力。”

Dean感到愤怒难以抑制，挫折，悲伤，绝望油然而生，但他哽咽着，吞下了苦果。这并没什么用。而他也不想让Castiel更生气，他已经关上心扉，自我分离，Dean完全能看出他是如何故意用着波澜不惊的语调他说话，当Dean惹恼他的时候他就会如此。

“那这样子如何？”Dean最后一搏，“我们阻止天启，把Lilith和Lucifer轰成渣，世界继续存活，都不必知道自己险些毁灭。那么接下来呢？在那之后我们还能见面吗？”

Castiel没有动，Dean把手放在他胳膊上，“嘿，回答我。”

“我被召唤了，Dean。”Castiel又说了一次，他站了起来，转过身。“请记住你的职责。你已经要得够多了，别再向我索取了。”

“Castiel，难道你不……”

 

 

 

 

……突然之间，Dean发现自己躺在一张完全不同的床上，衣冠整齐，沐浴在明媚的阳光中。阳光打在眼上，太过刺目，他惊了一下，赶紧翻过身躲开这耀眼的光芒。他知道自己已经回到伊塔斯卡国家公园那间小旅馆……那也就意味着Castiel已经走了。突如其来的空间转换吓了他一跳，不由得颤抖着，他紧闭双眼，深深的吸了口气，让自己接受这一事实。

“Dean！”

他睁开眼，看见Sam站在浴室门口，脸上充满深深的震惊，但同时也明显流露出安心的样子。他看够了，又闭上眼。

“我走了多久？”

“我醒来后就发现你不见了。你到哪去了？你怎么进到房间里的？我什么也没听见啊？”

Dean并不想告诉他。他永远也不想再提起Castiel的名字。他想要蜷缩在一个球里，找个地方，谁也不在的地方，好好哭一场。这真是太疯了，这可不是Dean Winchester的处世方式，他总是战斗，不断地抗战，直到他再也打不动，这才是姓Winchester的对他们所关爱的事该有的态度。

然而有时候，根本没有取胜的方法。

“我和Castiel在一起。”他最后还是说了，“这已经结束了。”

Sam叹了口气，他听出了里头的解脱之意，那份感恩。

“你大可不必再担心了，”他补充道，“事情会像最开始那样继续下去。”

一片寂静，接着他感觉床动了一下，Sam在他身后坐下，靠在床头板上。

“你还好吧？”他问。Dean可能那会儿就要哭了，他的声音带着那么多担忧。那真是太令人惊讶了，真的，因为Sam并不喜欢他和Castiel搞在一起，然而此时此刻，他完全明白了自己的感受，他说的话戳中了问题所在。

但他没有哭。他深吸了口气，茫然地望着房间。“我很好，”他就这样说着，竭尽全力，全神贯注，这听起来几乎就像是真的了。“但我很累，我需要睡一会。”

“好吧，”Sam听起来并不信，“我要……呃，出去晃一会儿，好么？让你一个人呆会？”

“就这么着。”Dean平静地回答。

Sam没有动。

Dean等了一会儿，嘲讽着，“除非你在我离开那会而不知怎的学会了瞬移，不然我很确信你还没去过任何地方。”

“我真的很抱歉，Dean。”Sam轻轻地说。一只手捏了捏他的胳膊，正是Castiel标记他的地方，虽然被他的袖子遮住了。Dean设法忍着不因为这碰触而颤抖。

“谢了，”他回答着，又闭上眼睛。

Sam离开以后，他并没怎么睡。

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

后记

 

_Dean_ _得记住教训，_ _Castiel_ _想。这是好事。_

_他封闭了自己，故意避开_ _Castiel_ _的凝视，让_ _Sam_ _直接和他打交道，只有在他对某些问题持反对意见时才会加入讨论——因为他是_ _Dean Winchester_ _，往往会发生很多事。_

_Sam_ _现在看着_ _Castiel_ _时会带着同情。与此同时_ _Uriel_ _根本不看他，这也算是帮上了忙。如果他要和_ _Dean_ _打交道，他眼中就带着勉强掩饰的厌恶。_

_Castiel_ _不在乎。_

_他们在战斗，他们在得胜，虽然对他而言损失是不可接受的，即使对他的兄弟而言这是可接受的。他想为每一个逝去的人类哭泣，但他不能，他没有眼泪。当某个本可能死去的人活了下来，他想为之欢笑，但他的内心再也没有了声音。_

_在他的灵魂上确有一个手印，但给他烙下这个印记的人既无法看到他的真身，也听不见他的本音，更无法透过他的凝视明白他想传达的话语。他是如此渴望_ _Dean_ _能看见他，真正的他，但这并非命中注定。_

_然而，在宇宙中多点爱又有什么坏处呢？即使它只是单方面给予，从来都没指望能有回报。_ _Castiel_ _有足够的爱，虽然他怀疑着，爱是不是就意味着每次他倾其所有，把一切都给出去时就会被伤害？当然，他并不经常这样做，即使对永生的造物而言，有过两次也就已经太过了。_

_当时间流逝，他甚至又能习惯于孤独了。_

_对他而言更重要的事是记得主即是爱。他得爱他的父亲，_ _祂_ _就是爱的回报，而对_ _Castiel_ _而言这就足够了。_

_他真的没得选。_

 

 

_FIN_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 终焉是我在熔化系列里喜欢程度排行第三的一部。如果故事仅到这里结束，那这就是我最喜欢的一部了。不过幸好，幸好Strangeandcharm还是写了下去。  
> 后记里的Cass令人太过伤感了。人类的生命毕竟是有限的，而且还有天堂在等着，而天使则是永世孤独。  
> 即使如此，Cass也倾力付出了。


End file.
